Do you love me?
by loverofallthingsromantic
Summary: Kagome has been in love with Inuyasha for 4 years but she dosen't know how he feels. Does he feel the same way? Well she will soon find out for her self.! Enjoy!
1. Kagome's Feelings

Hey people first I want to say thank you for reading this story of mine. I apologize if this story is not to your liking but thanks for giving it the chance to be read. Ok on with the story with no interruptions by me! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Kagome's Feelings<p>

She sat in front of the window. She knew this day was coming, but she didn't know it was coming this soon. Of course she knew it was coming someday and that she needs to prepare for it. Hell! She even used her own brother to help her prepare for this. As she sat in front of the window an unexpected shower of rain hit the window. She remembered the day like it was yesterday, which it was.

_*** Flashback ***_

_Kagome POV_

_My heart was beating against my chest so hard and I knew why. Inuyasha Tashio had just past me in the hallway. I have been in love with him for the past 4 years. He doesn't know this but that is going to change because after 4 years I'm finally going to tell him how I feel._

_2 ½ hours later_

_It's time. Usually at this time he leaves class to go to the restroom but hey I'm in love with him I have to keep track of him always. Anyways, as I walk down the hallway I see him. His golden eyes trained on the floor as he walked his puppy dog ears pressed against his skull, and as always his silver mane of hair wild as ever. No wonder I'm in love with him. This guy is a god._

"_Inuyasha!" I called since I knew he can he her me now. He looked up, his golden eyes opening wide. Suddenly his started to turn pink._

"_Hey Kagome, how are things?'' he said. I swore that my heart stopped for a few beats. I mean sure we saw each other but I never really ever thought that he knew my name._

"_Things are good. Um…I want to tell you something." I said nervously. He cocked his head to the side and stared at me curiously._

"_Well what is it?" He asked impatiently after a few minutes. I took a deep breathe and looked at the floor as I spoke._

"_I'm in love with you. I have been for 4 years. I love your eyes, I love that your outspoken, I love that your stubborn as me, I love that with one look you known how to make me weak in the knees, I love your ears, I love how much you love ramen, I just love everything about you. And I hope to Kami that you feel the same way." As I finished I looked into his eyes which were showing signs of shock and disbelief. I felt as if my heart would break by looking at him so I ran past him and exit the school and ran home. I faintly heard him calling my name but it hurt to much to think about him at the moment. I ran up the shrine steps burst through the door and ran up the stairs got in my room locked the door then threw myself onto my bed and cried my heart out the whole day. Who knew heartbreak could hurt so much. Well I know now I guess._

_*** End Flashback ***_


	2. Inuyasha's Feelings

Hope that everyone's enjoying the story! Anybody felt sorry for Kagome I know I did. Well time to see how Inuyasha felt about all of this. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Inuyasha's Feelings<p>

He stared at the ceiling as he lay in his bed. He never wanted things to end out this way just the opposite really. He broke up with his girlfriend in hopes of them getting together. He didn't know how all of this happened, first he was happy then he was shocked then heartbroken and confused the next. His emotions were on a roller coaster all because he fell in love with one girl. He knew he was meant to be with her since the moment he saw her. He always loved her and he always will it's just that it hurt so much that she doubted his feelings. He remembers the first time he felt heartbreak and that was just yesterday.

_*** Flashback ***_

_Inuyasha POV_

_I stared at her. Her long lean legs covered in a pair of denim shorts. Her large chest and flat stomach also covered up but by my favorite color. She was wearing a deep red polo shirt. Her tiny feet in a pair of deep red flip flops. As I stared at her my girlfriend who I didn't really like walked up to me wrapping her very bony arms around my neck._

"_What's up Inu-poo?" She tried to purr but being successful in sounding like a broken lawn mower. I gave her chaste kiss on the fore-head. _

"_Good to see you Kikyo." I said pleasantly. I took her hand and we walked down the hallway I didn't turn the corner into my class until I took one last glance at her. Kagome. She was laughing with her best friend Sango. She looked so beautiful with that light in her eyes._

_2 ½ hours later…_

_I walked away from the bathroom feeling relived. I had my eyes trained on the floor. I had finally done it. I finally broke up with Kikyo it was kind of hard considering she tried to make a scene but it was really wroth it. I will finally get to be with Kagome now if Kami and Kagome gave me the chance. As I walked down the hallway I heard little footstep thinking it was some girl about to walk by I ignored it. Then I heard my name being called I looked up into two wide chocolate brown eyes and felt as if my heart had stutter. When she told me she had to tell me something I never meant to snap at her I was just being impatient. Then she looked shocked that I knew her name and I immediately felt guilty when I realized that I never talked to her before. I promise myself that from now on I was going to start to talk to her._

_When she told me that she was in love with me for 4 years I swear that world stopped spinning and when it started again it went much faster than before. She looked up and stared into my eyes. Something might have gave her the impression that I didn't love her back because whatever it was that she saw had her running. _

_That confused me I mean what did I say that had her running? Or maybe it's what I didn't say? Shoot! Now I figured out what made her runaway I never said 'I love you' back to her. I took off running after her calling her name over and over again but she never responded back to me. As she turned the corner I saw that she had tears streaming down her face breaking my heart into a million tiny little pieces. I can't believe I didn't say it back._

_*** End of Flashback ***_


	3. Together

I'm sorry for the long wait…. There has been some problems with school but here is the final chapter of Do you love me! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Inuyasha looked up at the shrine he was standing in front of. He gulped. His heart was pounding like a humming bird wings, hands sweating and the nerves making him feel as if he should turn around and head home. At both sides of him stood his brother Sesshomaru and his friend Koga and on the other side stood Miroku, Ayame and Sango. He told them his plan and they agreed to help him out. In their hands they were holding drum kits, guitars, bass and a microphone. After Sango pointed out where Kagome's room was they set up in front of her window with Inuyasha ready to sing his heart out. Kagome was in her room lying wide awake on her bed. She heard noise but didn't think much about it other than Buyo moving around. Suddenly she heard a few chords of her favorite song; a song which she always hoped Inuyasha would serenade her with but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen. Suddenly she heard a masculine voice singing in front of her window. (Fall For You by: Secondhand Serenade). 

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
>Could it be that we have been this way before<br>I know you don't think that I am trying  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core<em>

She headed over to her window opened it and looked down below to see Inuyasha looking up right at her.

_But hold your breath_  
><em>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<em>  
><em>Over again<em>  
><em>Don't make me change my mind<em>  
><em>Or I wont live to see another day<em>  
><em>I swear it's true<em>  
><em>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<em>  
><em>You're impossible to find<em>

_This is not what I intended_  
><em>I always swore to you I'd never fall apart<em>  
><em>You always thought that I was stronger<em>  
><em>I may have failed<em>  
><em>But I have loved you from the start<em>

_Oh_

_**Why is he singing this song? Does he actually return my feelings? NO! He never responded to me when I told him I loved him but what is this?**_

_But hold your breath_  
><em>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<em>  
><em>Over again<em>  
><em>Don't make me change my mind<em>  
><em>Or I wont live to see another day<em>  
><em>I swear it's true<em>  
><em>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<em>  
><em>It's impossible<em>

_So breathe in so deep_  
><em>Breathe me in<em>  
><em>I'm yours to keep<em>  
><em>And hold onto your words<em>  
><em>Cause talk is cheap<em>  
><em>And remember me tonight<em>  
><em>When your asleep<em>

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_  
><em>Over again<em>  
><em>Don't make me change my mind<em>  
><em>Or I wont live to see another day<em>  
><em>I swear it's true<em>  
><em>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<em>  
><em>Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<em>  
><em>Over again<em>  
><em>Don't make me change my mind<em>  
><em>Or I wont live to see another day<em>  
><em>I swear it's true<em>  
><em>Because a girl like you is impossible to find<em>  
><em>You're impossible to find<em>

As Kagome heard the last few notes in the air she had tears streaming down her face.

"Why?" she whispered her voice filled with pain and hope.

"Didn't you listen to the song?" Inuyasha asked. "It's because I'm in love with you. I loved for awhile now. It's just the when you blurted that you loved me I just froze. I froze in disbelief and excitement. What was running through my min d was how a beautiful goddess like you could love a hanyou like me. But I know it doesn't matter to you but I still want to be with you. What about it Kagome I would love to be together."

All he got in response was the slamming of a window. Defeated and heart broken he turned around and headed towards home. Suddenly he heard feet pounding against the ground. Turning he saw Kagome running toward him. Her head was down but he could see the tears. Turing fully around he saw Kagome lift up her head. Instead of just tears he saw she also had a beautiful simile on her face. Opening his arms to catch Kagome he was shocked when she placed her lips upon his. Relaxing he also returned the kiss deepening it.

Pulling away Kagome took a deep breath looked straight into Inuyasha eyes and said the word she longed to say since the day she met him.

"I would love to be with you." Inuyasha stared at her before pulling her tightly against him and crushing his lips against hers.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened today. It was my fault that tears flowed from your eyes. I didn't mean to make that happen." Inuyasha apologized looking deep into her eyes.

Kagome shocked looked into Inuyasha eyes she could tell he was sincere with the apology she could also tell he was deeply in love with her. Her heart started to pound and a beautiful pink blush covered her cheeks. Inuyasha looked at her curiously.

"It's ok it was all a misunderstanding anyway. Now we both know the truth. I'm in love with you and you're in love with me and I couldn't be any happier about that." Kagome replied look deep into his eyes. Inuyasha looked uncertain and Kagome started to think that he doubted about telling her he loved her. But what he said surprised but also made her incredibly happy.

"Kagome will you be my mate and my wife in the future?"

"Yes, Yes! A million times yes!" Kagome screamed.

Now with everything out of the way it's a guaranteed they'll spend together forever.

**2 years later**

"Oh my gosh!" a high-pitched voice screamed.

"Awe you look so beautiful." An aged woman exclaimed looking at the young woman in front of her. There stood what had to be the most beautiful woman who ever crossed the planet. Eyes so bog and wide they gave her a look of innocence, lips so plump and red it looked like she had the most passionate and powerful kiss of her life. Her small round face beautiful with pale white skin with a rose color blush on her cheeks. Luxious black hair flowed down her back framing her small face. Covering her body was a simple but stunning white dress her feet bare.

The Bride Kagome Higurashi

"I can do this all I have to do is say I do and we can live a happy life together with our kids." She said as she looked into the mirror the beautiful looked right back at her. A bright genuine simile slowly slides onto her face as she thought about the man she was going to spend her life with.

**But in front of the aisle….**

"Do you think she left maybe she's turned into a runaway bride when she realized I wasn't the on for her, maybe we she just send everyone home and tell them there's not going to be a wadding, I mean-"

"Inuyasha shut up and clam down! You know Kagome loves you with all her heart she will never leave you even if she had no choice she will fight for you so just calm down and you'll see her walk towards you on the aisle." Miroku told his best friend who seemed like he was about to pop a vein in his head.

"Okay, clam I can do that I think." The handsome groom was in a black tux with a black shirt and black tie making his flowing sliver hair stands out.

Suddenly the song You and Me by Life house play on the speaker near him. He looks up to see his beautiful bride turn the corner and start to walk him he is stunned by her beauty but, can't help to feel happy that today was the start to their new lives and as married couple. She took his hand a he was positive that nothing will be able to ever break them apart.

* * *

><p>I hoped you enjoy this I'm sorry for the very long wait but I suffered from a very longed writers block and ideas for other stories popped up and nothing for this but thanking for being patient and I hoped you enjoyed it.<p> 


End file.
